


Found in the Morning Glow

by goldtintedskies



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtintedskies/pseuds/goldtintedskies
Summary: Short Discworld AU where there is a separate Death of Thieves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Found in the Morning Glow

**Author's Note:**

> TW for child death and drowning
> 
> Italics indicate the Death of Thieves

Death of Thieves looks down at the small child, splashing playfully in the river. The slow glow of the morning’s rising sun illuminates her body beside her. She does not notice it. She looks up at Death and smiles. 

If the Death of Thieves had a face, his would have been twisted in confusion.

_‘What have you stolen little one? I have great lovers here, the romantics of stories of old. They have stolen many hearts, but you seem far too young._

_What have you stolen little one? I have many businessmen here, traders and bankers alike. They have stolen many dreams, but you seem far too kind._

_What have you stolen little one? I have rogues and pirates here, villains of land and sea. They have stolen glorious treasures, but you seem far too honest._

_I see only your delighted smile, your peaceful happiness. Let me look upon the world to see what you have taken. For you have stolen my interest, as no-one else has done._

_I understand now little one. You have stolen the smiles of those who love you. They who, in your absence, look so glum._

_I had wondered, little one, the nature of the crimes you had done. I see now how I was wrong. Never fear, look upon the sun, the rising dawn. Here he comes, the one to whom you belong.’_

~

HELLO


End file.
